Return of a Memory
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: Shadow and Amy are in love, but what happens when Maria is found alive? Hw will this affect their love, and are things really as they seem? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Return of a Memory (chapter 1)

Shadow and Amy walked through Station Square, Amy linking arms with him lovingly, and he gave her a slight smile. They were in love. One of those loves like you may find in fairytales, the love that everyone wants. Shadow may have caused earth much pain, and many deaths, but she forgave it all, and she loved him for his heart. She had always been annoying like a child, and naively chased after Sonic for most of her life, but earning his love somehow matured her, and now they had been together for a solid year. The couple shocked everyone, but they didn't care. They just wanted to be together.

"That was a great movie huh?" Amy asked as she looked up into Shadow's happy red eyes with a grin.

"It's very much like you. I thought the movie was fine. But mostly anywhere you choose is nice. You have very good taste." Shadow said with a gentlemanly smile.

A happy blush lit up Amy's face, and she snuggled closer to Shadow.

"I love you Shadow…you're so kindhearted…."

"As I love you…."

"…..Hey….Am I as precious to you as Maria was?" Amy asked a bit timidly.

Shadow looked down at her in slight surprise, she had never asked such a question before….

"You cannot replace Maria, and Maria cannot replace you. I have places for both of you in my heart. Don't worry." Shadow replied

"…Well…ok, that's logical enough! What does it matter anyway? So long as we're together…." Amy said as she held him tightly, causing him to feel almost uneasy.

Amy's cell phone suddenly rang, and music began to play. Quickly whipping out her phone from her purse, she heard Tails on the other end.

"….Um….we have a message from Eggman….and it's apparently for Shadow. Only he can open to the lab as soon as possible…" Tails said on the other end.

"You got it!" Amy replied as she hung up.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"…Eggman's got a message for you, we need to go to Tails' workshop." Amy said urgently.

Shadow pulled out his green chaos emerald, and pulling Amy close to him, he chaos controlled them to Mystic Ruins.

The pair walked into Tails' workshop, where a large Eggman symbol was shown on Tails' huge computer screen. Shadow walked to the tv, and it ordered a voice recognition. Shadow said his name into Tails' microphone. The voice was accepted, and the message played.

"Dear Shadow, You will give me the chaos emeralds as soon as possible. I will use them to build my own more stable version of Eclipse Cannon!" Eggman bellowed on the screen.

"Who the heck is he kidding?! Why ask Shadow such a dumb question?!" Sonic exclaimed from the back of the room where he had been standing.

"I think you may want to rethink any schemes as well Shadow, I have someone you might want to see!" Eggman said as the image changed.

Shadow's red eyes widened as he looked up at the computer screen. It was a girl, with pale skin, and soft blonde hair, with a blue headband to keep her hair out of her face. She wore a blue dress, and blue flat shoes. Her blue eyes, deep as the ocean, held a worried gaze.

"….Maria?" Shadow whispered quietly in shock.

"It's exactly who you think it is. I found her just after she died on ARK, and preserved her body! I used the power of the chaos emerald I once had, to bring her back to life! You'd best do as I say Shadow, or history will repeat itself!" Eggman exclaimed as the transmission flipped off.

"That bastard!!!" Shadow exclaimed as he pounded a fist on the metal table before her, causing a slight dent.

"Shadow….was that really Maria?" Amy asked uneasily.

"….yes Amy. The girl that you saw…that's Maria. Everyone…I…" Shadow clenched his teeth, it was so overwhelming.

"Shadow, don't worry on chaos emeralds. Just break in the old fashioned way!" Sonic said with hope, trying to lift his friend's spirit up.

Shadow looked to Sonic, partially thankful, and very uneasy.

"….Let's go now. I have to save Maria. I won't make the very same mistake twice!!"

Without even waiting for the others to follow, he ran out of the workshop, already knowing where Eggman was. Sonic did his best to follow, leaving Tails and Amy behind. Tails looked to Amy, who remained silent. She had a serious look in her eyes, which Tails could not depict. He assumed she was probably just feeling left out, but truthfully, that wasn't the only reason.

Sonic ran after Shadow as he raced through the jungle of Mystic Ruins, past the Tikal's dilapidated temple, and to the end that overlooked the waterfalls. There was the entrance to one of Eggman's older bases that still remained in operation, and he followed Shadow as he ran into it. They entered the main hall, which had been revised since the days when they used to visit it. Eggman himself stood in the center, Maria beside him, held back by robots.

"Shadow!!" she exclaimed as she saw his face.

"Maria!!" Shadow ran to her, but was pushed back by a laser force field, which lightly burned his skin on contact.

"Hey Eggman!! You shouldn't be so mean!! You told us she's your cousin! Give her back!!" Sonic exclaimed as Shadow rose angrily to his feet.

Shadow's eyes burned with intensity, he wouldn't allow anything to harm Maria! Maria's eyes widened as Shadow gathered energy around him.

"…Sonic, I want you to grab Maria and run. I'll follow latter."

"What?"

"CHAOS BLAST!!!!!" Shadow exclaimed as the room exploded around Shadow, breaking the force field and giving Sonic enough time to grab Maria from the robots that held her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another good story idea!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Return of a Memory (chapter 2)

Sonic had a long scrape down the center of his back as he ran carrying Maria out of the exploding base. She was apparently worried and confused, but he didn't stop until they were a good distance away from the base's radar.

"Don't run again! You're injured!!" Maria exclaimed as he placed her gently on the ground and watched him lay down.

"I'll be fine. I've had too many near death experiences to get bothered by this!" Sonic said reassuringly, although his pale face seemed to say otherwise.

Maria took off her sweater, wiping Sonic's back down with the gentle blue fabric, staining it a dark red.

"This is the least I can do for you….What's your name?" Maria asked as she propped his head up on her lap so he was more comfortable.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow's told us a lot about you. He should be coming soon. Something like that back there would never faze him." Sonic said with a cheerful wink.

"Where did he get such power? I've never seen him like that. The negative energy….and chaos force that went into the impact….he's changed over the many years….his energy is darker." Maria said with concern.

"….Well, we had a few mishaps with him, but I'm not all that worried. Let's go to Tails' place, gotta make sure you're safe so Shadow doesn't rant at me!" Sonic said as he pulled himself up and grabbed Maria.

Meanwhile at Tails' workshop, Shadow lay on a cot, Amy tightened a bandage on his left arm. He had chaos controlled his way back, but had injured himself when the base's roof crashed upon them. He had lost feeling in his whole left arm due to blood loss. Amy hovered over him, reassuring and kind. At that moment, Sonic and Maria came through the door.

"Maria-ahg!" Shadow had tried to get up, but his injury kept him down, and Amy looked to him worriedly.

"You'll open your wounds if you try getting up! Just stay still!" Amy commanded softly as she rested Shadow in a more comfortable position to sit up.

"Shadow, I'm so sorry! You and Sonic got hurt because of me! I'm not even supposed to be alive!!" Maria cried as she walked to him after laying Sonic in another cot nearby.

"No…I wouldn't let the same thing happen again. I'm just so happy to see you again that I grew very reckless." Shadow replied.

Amy looked Maria up and down. Not a scratch except for her clothes being a bit tattered and covered in dust. Suspicion crept over her, but she assumed Sonic and Shadow had protected her well, and shook the feeling away. Maria turned to Amy.

"My name is Maria. What about you?" she asked politely with a smile through her worried demeanor.

"I'm Amy Rose….Shadow's girlfriend." Amy replied, putting slight emphasis on the girlfriend part without knowing she did.

"Girlfriend? That's wonderful Shadow! How long?" she asked happily.

"A year." Amy replied.

"I'm so glad for both of you. You seem so close to each other! When Shadow gets better, we should all go out together! I've never been out of Robotnic's lab before, I've yet to see the world." Maria said with a smile.

Hearing her say so reminded Shadow of her dream. To see earth, meet its people, and do her best to make their lives happy. It made him so reminiscent. He wondered if she still had the scar from the bullet. It made him very sad.

"….yeah….we can go out sometime." Amy said a bit wearily.

It was getting late, about eleven by the clock. Amy squinted her eyes to stay awake.

"Are you tired?" Maria asked, looking into her green eyes with curiosity.

"…A little…I'm going home. Goodnight everyone…" Amy said as she trudged out of the room.

Her face was flushed. She felt very hot. Maybe it had been too cold to be out that night. Maybe. She had been feeling like this since she mentioned Maria to Shadow, and asked that question only a few hours ago. She sat in the empty train home as it departed. Why did she feel this way? What is it she was feeling? Maybe it might go away. Maybe it won't leave. For some reason, she felt Maria was causing it. For some reason, she felt a wave of selfishness, and thought maybe she should ask advice at the local church. Sister Tsukari always knew what was wrong. Yeah. Maybe she was lacking in faith.

Faith…huh?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, it's obvious what MAy feels, but just keep reading because i said so :P LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Return of a memory (Chapter 3)

Sister Tsukari swept the doorstep of the church. She was pretty sleepy haven woken up so early for morning offerings, she yawned every ten seconds. She suddenly saw Amy, walking up to the church slowly, like a timid child. Tsukari placed the broom down and waved. Amy waved back, running over.

"I haven't seen you in a while? How are you?" Tsukari asked as Amy stopped in front of her.

"…..I'm ok….I kinda want to talk to you…." She said as she twisted a short pink quill around her pointer finger.

"Yes…come in." Tsukari replied as she pushed open the church doors.

Within the old church, Amy expressed how she felt to the young nun. Tsukari nodded, listening attentively.

"….Amy…you lack faith slightly…but this Maria you speak of…how can she be brought back to life? Only God can do so. Even with all seven chaos emeralds, Eggman couldn't have recreated her, and brought her soul back upon the earth. It's extremely suspicious." Tsukari stated as she thought of the facts.

"…I guess you're right…but Maria's alive…and Shadow's very happy…do you really think that Sister?" Amy replied in question to Tsukari's statement.

"I wouldn't lie. I can't lie….don't you think?" Tsukari replied.

"It's still a funny suggestion? Do you mean to say she's not human or something?" Amy asked slowly.

"….not necessarily…" Tsukari replied.

"What do you mean 'not necessarily?" Amy asked.

Meanwhile in Tails' workshop, Shadow woke up to see Maria still in the same place she had been since last night. She watched him open his eyes sleepily and she smiled pleasantly.

"Good Morning!" she said cheerfully.

Shadow was slightly surprised when he got up. He felt better, but his arm was still a bit numb.

"Have you been here all night?" Shadow asked her sleepily.

"Yes. Watching you to make sure you're okay. I stayed. Tails is up already, he went to go get some coffee with Sonic. Are you feeling any better?" Maria asked.

"Yes…did you…stay awake all night?"

"…..not…exactly…."

"Hey Shadow! Good morning!" Sonic said as he and Tails walked into the room with a drink carrier filled with coffee.

"Here Shadow, Pumpkin Spice mocha….and Maria…do you care for a mocha frappichino?" Sonic asked as he offered Maria the coffee.

"What's a frappichino?" Maria asked as she stared at the frozen drink Sonic offered with slight confusion.

Sonic's left eye twitched.

"You don't know what a frappichino is? You really haven't seen the world before!" Sonic exclaimed as he placed the drink in her hands.

"Drink it! Call it a first experience of life on Earth!" Tails said happily.

Cautiously, Maria sipped the cold drink in her hands. Surprised, she jumped up.

"It's so cold! But it tastes great! I've never had anything like it!!" Maria exclaimed as she continued to drink the delicious frappichino with delight.

Shadow smiled to see Maria so happy. It took Sonic and Tails aback for a moment. Only person they knew to make him ever smile like that was Amy. It just proved that he really did care for her.

Speaking of which, Amy walked into the room.

"Good morning guys…and Maria!" Amy said with a little smile.

"Sorry we didn't get you coffee Ames!" Sonic said as he scratched his head.

"No problem, I already got some earlier. I went to pay a visit to Sister Tsukari." Amy said as she sat down.

"You mean the crazy nineteen-year-old nun? She's something else! I've never seen a nun as young as she is! She still acts like a teenager, so you can immediately tell she's her age. She's pretty too. What a shame. She could really bring the guys in with such a pretty face!" Sonic said as he sipped a latte.

"Hey, that's just rude Sonic!" Tails said with a small laugh.

"Maria has a pretty face too! Better not go nun on us as well!!" Sonic said jokingly.

"What?!" Maria exclaimed, causing the room to erupt into a small fit of laughter.

Amy stood in the back, watching Maria closely.

"…..I hope…" Amy thought to herself, looking out the window dejectedly.

"I hope there's nothing hidden in this…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohoho...lol Please review!


End file.
